


"Fill me, Eren."

by corporalfuckinglevi (orphan_account)



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Rubs, Bottom Levi, Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Desperate Levi, Feeder Eren, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Inflation, Levi gets stuffed with cum, M/M, SNK Meme Kink, Stuffing, Unrealistic Modern AU, Weight Gain, Yaoi, cum stuffing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corporalfuckinglevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my sick, twisted, fetish where Eren stuffs Levi full of his cum until he can't move.<br/>-<br/>Levi eats a whole fucking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren and Levi had been together for four years already. In all of those years, they've had a lot of fun with their kinks. Eren, though, Eren was a little kinkier. He liked to fill Levi up, to cum into his ass as many times as he pleased.

Tonight was a little different.

Tonight, Levi was seated at the foot of their bed, Eren resting comfortably on the soft mattress. Eren leaned forward and stroked Levi's hair and then his face, before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Are you ready, my piggy?" Levi nodded eagerly, his eyes full of lust. He needed Eren,  _right now._ He hadn't had Eren's cum inside of him in over a week. They had both been too busy. Now, Levi was getting his gift.

Eren patted Levi's cheek before unbuckling his now very tight jeans. Levi continued to look at him, eyes now black with desire. Eren slipped off his belt painfully slow, making Levi grow uncomfortable; his own pants straining against his erection.

Soon, Eren's pants were off, and Levi was breathing heavily. Eren's erection was bulging, barely fitting inside of his underwear. He was huge, the biggest Levi had even seen. 

Eren striped his underwear and his erection sprang out quickly. Eren moaned and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of Levi staring him down. He opened his eyes, and Levi was licking his lips, whining uncomfortable.

"E-Eren, oh, I need you, God, Eren please, please..." Levi couldn't hold back, he palmed himself through his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper.

Eren smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly. He pulled Levi right up to his swollen dick and made him lick it.

"There you go, baby, you'll feel good soon." Eren moaned, Levi already latching onto the head of his cock. Levi groaned, this was the first time they had done this. Usually, he takes it up the ass, basking in the feeling of Eren's warm cum swelling him. This was so much better.

Levi could taste Eren's precum, and boy, it tasted so sweet. It was thick, and now sliding down his throat. He couldn't wait, his body thrumming with arousal.

Eren thrust his hips forward, his cock reaching unbelievably far down Levi's throat. Levi wanted to scream; it hurt, having the cock rammed down his throat, but it felt so fucking good.

After several thrusts, Eren came, his semen running quickly down Levi's throat. Levi gripped his hips tightly, pulling him deeper into his mouth.

Eren's cum, God, it was heavenly. It was so thick, and it almost made Levi choke, but he kept swallowing at a fast pace. He couldn't get enough. He needed this, constantly. The warm, sticky feeling of his stomach being filled. He only needed Eren.

Levi felt his stomach begin to border on uncomfortable, being packed too tight with cum. Luckily for him, his body adjusted, and the pain passed as his body made room for more. His clothes started to feel tight on his body, his dick throbbing. He couldn't bring himself to pull off his pants; he was too lost in ecstasy.

Eren was moaning his ass off above him, his fingers pulling at Levi's dark hair. Levi moved his hands to Eren's balls, which were tight and still packed full of so much cum.

"You want all of that in you, don't you baby? You need it. Need me to fill you. Need to be filled until you can't even move." Levi whined, swallowing quicker. The liquid made its way into Levi's belly at a faster pace. 

Levi noticed then, his belly was starting to swell. God, he was getting huge! He moved his hands onto his now pregnant looking belly, massaging himself. He moaned again, his stomach starting to hurt again. It felt like he would explode! But, as before, he felt a release, and his stomach lurched forward.

Eren's cum slowed to a trickle after a while, but Levi continued to suck. Eren tried to get Levi to stop, but he wouldn't. 

Eren reached down and put his hand on Levi's belly and pressed down, making Levi let go of his dick to moan loudly.

"Look at you, Levi. My little cumslut. So full for me, you feel good, don't you?" Levi nodded, his eyes starting to droop.

"Ah ah, little piggy. I've gotta take care of you first." Levi's eyes widened and Eren pulled his cock out of his underwear. He stroked Levi to full hardness, and placed his other hand on his belly, massaging him.

"Ah, oh, Eren! E-Eren, I-I am so full... So full of your cum. It's so hot, inside me. I can feel it..." On cue, Levi's tummy made a sloshing sound, full of Eren's sticky cum. Levi looked like he would have a baby, right then and there.

"Ah, Eren!"

"That's it pig, good piggy, cum for your daddy."

Levi's body convulsed, and white hot cum shot out of his dick. His cock throbbed, veins protruding. Eren quickened his pace, milking all of the sweet cum out of Levi.

Eren hoisted Levi up onto the bed, undressing them both all the way. Eren rubbed Levi's full belly. Levi groaned, tired and unable to move. He was so jam packed full of cum, and he couldn't be happier.

"I love you, so fat for me, Levi. I'll make you even bigger."

Levi was too tired to react strongly, but Eren slipped a finger into his ass. He did the same with three more, before sliding in a butt plug.

"This'll keep you prepped until I fill you next, my little piggy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it was highly requested.

Levi awoke to a throat so sore that he could barely swallow. He licked his lips and looked down, amazed at the still huge belly in front of him. his stomach was sore as well, along with something in his ass.

Levi reached behind himself and felt his soft ass, before gripping at the butt plug. Damn, it was long and thick, but didn't go as deep as Eren's cock did. 

Levi groaned before stretching and pulling the warm body closer to him. He rubbed his hands up and down Eren's smooth, tan skin, and Eren moaned softly. God, it was a beautiful sound.

Eren's eyes fluttered open after a few moments, and he stared at Levi, who was looking at Eren's chest. Eren placed his palm on Levi's distended belly, and he looked up. 

"I love this," Eren whispered, rubbing Levi's belly softly. Levi blushed and shied away, but smiled anyway. 

"I love you," he responded, still feeling lazy.

Eren reached around and started to knead Levi's ass, tracing the butt plug he had inserted there hours before. He should be nice and stretched now.

Eren kissed Levi's small lips, and as it grew heated, Levi wrapped his legs around Eren. He started to grind into Eren, and grew harder. Eren smiled, pulling the long plug out of Levi. Levi gasped at the gesture, but moaned soon after.

Eren gently pushed Levi over onto his back, aware of his huge belly. Since he was already prepped, Levi was big enough to take Eren quickly. That's exactly what happened.

Eren pressed into Levi quickly, causing Levi to scream. Partially in pain and partially in pleasure. Levi's screams quickly turned to loud moans, and Eren rocked his hips quicker. 

"Spank me, Daddy. Tell me, tell me I'm  _filthy_." 

Eren was surprised at that, but slapped his hand over Levi's perfect and pale ass. He watched as the skin turned a bright red, and listened as Levi groaned at the impact.

Eren continued to ram into Levi, telling him what a filthy whore he was, and how much cum he was going to pack into him.

"You're gonna be twice your weight after today, my piggy. You're gonna get so big."

Levi gasped, "Please!" and Eren came, shooting his load into Levi. He continued to rock his hips, feeling some of his cum drip out of Levi's hole. He minded Levi's already full belly, watching it grow bigger. Eren wasn't sure how much cum he could actually pack into Levi, but he was sure going to try to fill him to the brim.

Levi reveled in the feeling of Eren filling him, feeling his hot cum drip out some. Eren gripped Levi's thick thighs, ramming into him even harder. Levi could  _feel_ himself swelling.

Eren gripped Levi's thick cock, pumping him until he shot his load onto both of their chests. 

"Ah! Oh, Eren! Eren, Eren,  _Eren_!"

Levi felt even more full than last night, never wanting the feeling to stop.

Eren pulled out after he finished, quickly sticking the plug into Eren again, not allowing the cum to seep out.

"Huh? Eren, as much as I love having your cum inside, I'll be horny all day..." Levi trailed off, realizing Eren's point. "No, no! Eren please, I can't-"

"Ah, ah, piggy. I'm going to do this all fucking day, into both ends, and keep it inside until you weigh so much."

Eren hadn't just been stuffing Levi with cum, but he'd also been cooking for and feeding Levi. He not only wanted him to be full of cum, but he also wanted to have him squishy everywhere.

"Fine, but I don't want you to start thinking I'm unattractive..."

"Don't even let that be a thought in your head, I love feeling  _all_ of you. I love your flabby bits and your big belly."

"Thank you, Eren. I love you."

"I love you, Levi. Now, you're gonna grow so big for daddy, aren't you, piggy?"

"Yes, Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because my last chapter was too short.

Eren took Levi shopping that afternoon. It wasn't an abnormal sight to see men with bellies as huge as Levi's, but Levi was still insecure.

"What if people make fun of me? What if they know what we've been doing?" Levi was blushing as he said these words. Of course, Levi wasn't ashamed of Eren doing this to him, he was just a bit uncomfortable.

"No one is going to make fun of you, Levi. You are  _beautiful._ I love your huge belly, and I know you do too. You love being this full, constantly. You love having your belly full of  _my_ cum. It feels so dirty, but you let me do it to you anyway, right?"

Levi nodded, still bashful. Eren got their clothes out and changed. Levi, however, had trouble slipping the shirt over his enormous belly. Eren smiled, completely in love. 

"Don't laugh!" Levi pouted. He managed to stretch the shirt over his belly, and went with Eren out the door.

They shopped for bigger clothes for Levi, whose thighs were now thickening out. Levi sort of waddled through the store, Eren helping him pick out clothes that fit. They took their items to a dressing room, where Levi got undressed.

They spent a fair amount of time trying on clothes, leaving behind the ones that didn't fit right.

"I have to go to the restroom," Levi said shyly. He didn't want Eren to be disappointed in him for not holding in his cum longer.

"Awe, that's okay piggy. I'll just have to fill you up even more later."

Levi's eyes beamed, and he offered a small smile.

They made their way to the restroom, Levi forcing Eren to stay outside while he did his business. When Levi was done, he came out of the bathroom. His belly was half gone, all the cum had been drained. The only thing that remained was the fat hanging from his belly.

"I feel gross..." Levi started, but Eren quickly interfered.

"You are  _not_ gross, my piggy. You just aren't used to the quick change. Do you still have your toy in you?" Levi nodded, remembering the thick plug in his backside.

"Good, now let's go get something to eat."

*

Eren drove the two of them to a resturant, where Eren ordered for the both of them. He ordered the biggest, most calorie packed meal for Levi, and just a baked potato for himself.

The two made small chit chat until their food arrived. Levi's eyes widened at the potion, and Eren smiled devilishly at him. Eren ushered Levi to start eating, which he did.

Eren barely touched his food and he watched Leci stuff himself. Levi said he was full, but Eren pushed him to keep eating. Eren watched as Levi's belly started to fill out. Eren's mouth started to water, and he distracted himself by eating. He was starting to get hard, just watching his piggy eat.

When Levi was finished, he looked at Eren, whose eyes were black with lust. Eren asked for the check and paid, then dragged Levi to the bathroom. Levi waddled behind him, aching from eating so much.

Eren check the stalls to make sure they were empty, before pusing Levi into one. Eren sat on the toilet seat, pulling down his pants and gesturing for Levi to do the same.

"Turn around for me, piggy." Levi did so, showing off the toy Eren had shoved there last night. Eren hummed, tracing the plug with his finger. He pulled it out slowly, reveling in the gasp Levi gave.

"Hush, piggy, we can't make too much noise, then people would know how much I'm stuffing into you right now."

Levi pressed a hand against his mouth, muffling a moan. Eren pulled him into his lap, and then let Levi sink down onto his engorged cock. Levi's eyes widened, and filled with tears. Eren knew they weren't tears of pain, but of pleasure.

Eren started to roll him hips, and Levi started to bounce up and down on his cock. They moved like that for a while, Levi sucking on Eren's neck to muffle his groans. Eren tweaked Levi's nipples, his pace becoming erratic.

"That's it Levi, my piggy, you're so big aren't you? You're so big for me, you're going to get even bigger, right? Going to get so big for your daddy." Eren whispered, not wanting anyone to hear them.

Eren came into Levi then, and Levi splattered his seed into toilet paper Eren had at the ready. 

It was amazing. Eren pumped hot, sticky cum into his lover, allowing none to drip out. Levi felt himself swelling, filling, about to burst. He felt bigger than ever, his stomach stretching to its maximum capacity. Levi was gasping, not moaning, just not being able to believe how good being filled felt.

Eren and Levi rode out their orgasms, and Eren quickly lifted Levi up and slipped the plug back into him. Levi hummed, kissing Eren's face.

"I love you, thank you for filling me."

"Any time, my pig."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi's kink background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was requested.

Levi had always been a bottom player. He'd always enjoyed being filled, especially with Eren's thick cock. He hadn't let Eren come inside of him until they were dating for a year. He'd always made him wear a condom and pull out, because he thought it would feel too disgusting to have Eren's spunk in him.

It happened one day, when Eren had made an exceptionally large feast for the night. There were three courses, and they were celebrating their first anniversary. Eren had been excited all day, preparing the food and making sure Levi was relaxed.

Eren started Levi off with appetizers, then the meal, and a large dessert. All of the food was exquisite, and Levi didn't think he could even make it past the dessert.

"Eren, I c-can't... I'm so fucking full,  _oh_..." Levi could barely get his words out, moaning in pleasure.

_Pleasure?_

Levi, _liked_  being this full? He hadn't realized it before, but being stuffed to the brim had always pleased him. Not just with food, but whenever Eren fucked him. He'd always told Eren to go harder, and faster, telling him to just fucking  _fill him._ Even though he didn't want Eren to come inside of him, it had occurred to him that it could feel good.

Levi stared at the mountain of cake and icecream in front of him, and his eyes grew wide. He took a look at Eren, who was staring at him, eyes black with lust. Eren licked his lips, taking a peek at Levi's belly, which was poking out from underneath his tight shirt. Speaking of which, had Eren given him  _smaller_ clothes for their special day?

"Go on, Levi. You can do it. I worked hard on this, remember? I worked all day, made it from scratch, even." Eren prompted Levi to eat, picking up a spoon and sticking it between his fingers.

Levi started to dig in, slowly, but quickly made a dent in the dessert. He didn't want to be fat, but the feel of being so full was just too addicting. Plus, he didn't want all of Eren's hard work to go to waste.

"Eren, oh  _god,_ I can't anymore, it's too much, I'm sorry." Eren clicked his tongue, smiling softly, before taking the spoon in his own hand and scooping up a large portion of cake. Levi's eyes widened, right before Eren stuffed the spoon in his mouth.

"That's it piggy, you can do it. Eat all of this for Daddy, please? It'll make you feel so good, I promise. It'll make you feel  _so_ full. Just finish for me, won't you?"

Piggy? Daddy? Where did those nicknames come from? Levi didn't care though, because they were extremely hot.

Eren stuffed another bite into Levi's mouth, making him moan around the utensil. Eren watched Levi's belly start to grow, his shirt halfway up his bloated tummy.

Eren placed a hand on it, massaging softly.

"Oh,  _oh,_ Eren, Eren! Don't stop, it f-feels, so good." Eren kissed some crumb off his mouth, licking his lips.

Eren finished scooping the dessert into Levi's desperate mouth, now biting his bottom lip.

"That was amazing, Eren. You're such a good cook, and I love you."

Eren ran his hands up and down Levi's love handles, kissing him deeply. They moaned into each other's mouths, Eren focusing his hands on Levi's midsection.

"Levi? Do you like being this full, feeling like you're about to burst? I could make you even more full, stuffed full of my cum. I could make your belly so fucking big, so big it'll hang over your pants. Your clothes won't fit anymore, you'll have to stay naked. You'll be so fat and full of my cum that you won't even want to move. Would you like that Levi?"

Levi didn't know what to say, but he knew that he wanted that from Eren. He wanted Eren's giant cock, all of the cum stuffed in his huge balls. Levi had seen Eren cum onto the bedsheets before, and boy, there was a bunch. The stream seems to go on forever, ripples of pleasure wracking his body.

Levi remembered looking at the huge pool of Eren's cum once, and how bad he wanted it inside of him. Now, he was ready to take it.

"I want it. Please, Daddy, mark me. Make me huge. Fill me up with your hot, sticky cum. Fill me until I can't even move Daddy. Make me a huge, sloppy, piggy."

Eren smiled, and Levi spoke again.

"Fill me, Eren."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake.

"Eren, oh god, Eren!" Levi panted, trying to readjust his stomach as Eren continued to feed him. Eren held a whole cake in one hand, and was using the other to massage Levi's belly. Levi fidgeted in the creaking chair, turning his face away from the delicious food. He felt so embarrassed.

"Awe, it's okay, Levi. You're beautiful, do you understand? You make me so incredibly happy." Eren had a genuine smile on his face, observing the flush of Levi's cheeks, and how his hair fell in front of his eyes. He pushed Levi's hair away, encouraging him to open his mouth even wider.

Levi, wanting to do anything to make his lover happy, obeyed. He had steadily been gaining weight, pound after pound adding on to the scale. Eren had made sure he ate at least 5 times a day, and very big meals at that.

Levi had gained 34 pounds since they'd first started. Levi was scared that he wouldn't fit anywhere; through doors, in chairs, any small spaces.

And even though Levi was scared of these things, he wanted them to happen to him. He wanted Eren to feed him so much, that he wouldn't be able to get up from this chair. And so he asked Eren to do just that.

Levi continued chewing and swallowing the delicious dessert Eren had made, being fed by hand. Levi would suck on Eren's fingers every time a meal was finished.

Levi had taken to just being naked, aside from a way too large tee Eren made him wear. Eren said he wanted Levi to get so big, even the shirt wouldn't fit him. That made Levi all the more intrigued.

Levi shifted in his chair again, and Eren stopped his feeding. "Is it finally getting tight down there, love?" Levi nodded. His butt had gotten quite large, what with all of the sugar going straight down. He kept shifting because of how afraid he was of getting stuck. Left to only get fatter and fatter, heavier and heavier.

"Don't shift around love. I want your fat ass to be stuck in that chair. I'll just have to keep you in there until you break it. Can you imagine it? Just eating and eating and eating," Eren squeezed Levi's fat erection, "until you broke it. Can't you hear it? The creaking of the chair, the protesting growls of your belly? But you'd feel it even more, all the fat going straight to those thighs, keeping you in place. Letting me stuff you until you just swell up like a balloon."

Eren kept whispering this and things of the like in Levi's ear, slowly finishing the large cake on the plate. And Levi took all of it. If anything, he ate faster with Eren talking in his ear. He moaned and squirmed, realizing that now he couldn't even shift around. His eyes widened, but Eren continued to talk and stuff him.

Finally, Levi finished the cake. He tried to stand, but couldn't because of his large gut and fat ass. He tried pushing himself up with the arm rests, but to no avail. Eren just beamed at him, kissing his face and belly. He made his way slowly downwards.

"Look at you, Levi. So big and beautiful for me. Can't even get out of this chair, can you? No, I fed you too much. You won't be able to fit through doors soon. You're all mine, and I'll make you so big and happy."

Eren grabbed at Levi's love handles, and pushed his head onto the large erection in front of him.

"Eren! Oh, oh my gosh, you're too good to me," Levi gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head. Eren continued to move up and down his shaft, massaging Levi's full belly at the same time. He sucked on Levi's cock until Levi came, spilling his seed down Eren's throat. He rode out his orgasm, completely unable to move. Eren swallowed Levi's cum, smiling sweetly at him.

Eren stood up and leaned over Levi and whispered one thing in his ear.

"You're mine now, piggy."


End file.
